Hotblack
by islandofmisfittoys
Summary: Life meant something to Eli now. Something big. But one night can change everything. Even if it means living or dying. TWOSHOT. Taken place during Vegas Night.
1. Drifting

"Did you hear me? He has a knife!"

Clare was practically yelling in Eli's face, hoping to get some type of reaction. Some type of plan. But he just stood there; pretending like she was wasn't saying anything. Like she wasn't even standing there.

She snatched the earphones out of his ears, thinking that that was the reason he wasn't responding. But both of them knew that he heard her good and well. She tried to make him realize that they needed to leave, "It's our cue to run!"

"I'm not going to let him get to me or make me scared." Eli said, staying planted in his spot, not moving a muscle.

"How brave." A voice coming down from the hallway said.

Clare and Eli both turned to see Fitz standing there with a sharp, shiny object in his hand. They both knew what it was and it brought an overwhelming cloud of fear over Clare. She couldn't believe that Eli didn't want to get out of there when they had the chance. Now, here they were, their lives being risked and every second being cherished.

Eli's nerves started to overcome his braveness once he realized what could actually happen. That knife could ruin everything he was living for right now. He couldn't die. Life was going great, which wasn't how Eli's life normally was. He had Clare, the love of his life, and Adam, the one true best friend he's ever had. What sorrows would he leave them with if he died? He couldn't bear the pain of even thinking about it.

Fitz was now approaching Eli with the sharp tip of the knife pointing in his direction, ready for action. Eli could feel the pain being to engulf in his stomach; the fear starting to flare up in his gut. His heart was beating at an extreme pace. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, which was a very rare feeling to him.

Now, as he came back to reality, Fitz had him cornered with a smile on his face. Clare was next to Eli, trying to keep Fitz from doing something he would later regret. Or something that would give her endless nightmares for life.

Eli didn't want Clare to get hurt, that would cause him more pain than dying himself. He could see her crying, which made him even more scared of being in this situation. He pushed her away, trying to keep her safe.

"Fitz, I'm sorry for everything. You win." Eli said. That's what Fitz wanted all night and Eli was trying to give it to him, hoping it would make Fitz rethink what he was doing. But Fitz wanted something more valuable than just an apology, something way closer to home.

"That's not going to cut it, emo kid." Fitz said.

"What more do you want?" Now, Eli was pleading.

His life meant something now. It wasn't worthless like he had believed throughout his life. People cared about him, important people, people he loved. And he cared about those people as well. He didn't just want Fitz to give him mercy now. He needed him to.

Fitz now answered his question, "This."

Without a second thought, Fitz stabbed the knife forward into Eli, making him jerk back into the wall. Sliding down the wall, he could feel his life drifting away. He could hear Clare's constant sobs but they started to become more and more faint as he slipped away from conciseness and away from life. Darkness started to take over his vision and he couldn't figure out where he was headed next.

Maybe my some miracle, he would open his eyes and see the light of life again or maybe by some twisted turn of fate, he would drift to the darkness of death.

* * *

><p>AN: So, no, I'm not leaving this in a cliffhanger. A second chapter will be up to answer the important question: Will Eli die or live? In the meantime though, tell me what you think about this chapter with that pretty button down there. Okay. Love you guys!


	2. Choices

(Eli's POV)

Light was covering my vision but it wasn't the light of life. It seemed more like the light of another world or universe. I was standing there staring at a girl. She was swinging on a swing. As she swung, her long black hair was moving back and forth. As if she felt me standing there looking at her, she stopped. This girl reminded me of-

There she was. Julia. The girl that I never had the chance to apoligize to. The girl I was still in love with. The girl that meant everything to me at one point in my life. She was smiling the perfect smile she used to have all the time. The smile I used to dream about every night. She was still as beautiful as I had remembered her, if not more. Dreams had a way of doing that. This was a dream, wasn't it?

"Eli, life is supposed to be more cherished than how you've been handling it." she said, referring to the live or die situation I was just in. Well, the situation I _am _in.

"Life became unimportant when I lost you. I distanced myself away from the world. From life. My mom even thought about sending me to a therapist. I felt like that for what seemed like forever until-"

She cut me off, "Until you met Clare. The love of your life."

I could almost hear jealously in her voice but I had to be wrong. She wasn't the jealous type. Well, I didn't remember her being that way. And plus, angels didn't get jealous, did they?

"Jules, I haven't gotten over you. I still can't forgive myself for what I did." I said, moving closer to her. I wanted to reach out and hold her hands, to feel the comfort of how I felt her before but I was afraid that I would feel air instead of her actual hands.

"You haven't gotten over a lot, Eli. And that's what worrying me. The reason you didn't leave with Clare wasn't because you were brave; it was because of Mike. And you won't whole heartedly love Clare because of me. I'm gone, Eli. I'm dead. You can still live your life." Julia said.

"Even if you don't have one?" There was something wrong with that. Something I was against, "I should be able to have a beautiful life even though I took yours away?"

"Yes, Eli. You're a beautiful person. Inside and out. You didn't take my life away, the driver that hit me did. You can't keep blaming yourself for my death."

"But if I didn't-"

"Eli, you can't keep thinking about if we didn't get in that argument. We did and we both have to live with that. But you need to realize something. You didn't kill me. You weren't driving the car that hit me. Now, you're here because you let yourself get in the way of life. And I'm here to let you that unlike me, you have a choice."

"And what is that?" I asked.

Now, Julia was holding my hands and I felt comfort all over my body as she did. I knew this was real now and that's what made me really, really listen to her.

"You can stay here, being dead to the world but alive to other dead people, like me, or you can go back to life, saving your friends from sorrow and pain. It's your decision."

Julia's hands now disappeared from mine. She wasn't standing in front of me anymore. Now, there was just a pitch black space there. I had to make my decision and once I made it, I saw a hospital room. It wasn't just any hospital room though, it was mine. Clare was sitting in the chair next to the bed that I was laying in. Her head was down and it looked like she had been crying. The heart rate monitor on the other side of the bed went dead and 5 or 6 doctors rushed in to try and save me. Nothing they did worked. Now, my vision was outside of the room. Clare was outside now, talking to a doctor who was telling her the bad news. She burst into tears and I felt horrible but I needed to have closure with myself and from Julia.

Now I was back in the all white universe again and Julia was now in front of me.

"You made the wrong choice, Elijah." she said.

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"Well, you deserve it. You picked the wrong decision and now, you have to live a bad, dead life with me."

Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around Julia and pulled her close. I inhaled her distinct floral smell that I had wanted to smell ever since she had died. I felt her wrap her around me in response and I smiled.

"Jules," I whispered into her ear, "If it's life with you, it's never bad."

* * *

><p>AN: Kay so, that's it. Just something I thought I should give you though you probably hate it cause you know, he died. But if this actually happened, I would die. So, yeah, that's it.


End file.
